A Whole New World
by sukura123
Summary: Jack and Rose survive the sinking of the Titanic. Both make a wish on a passing shooting star and find out they are not in 1912 anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Titanic fanfic. This is my favorite movie of all time! xD**

**Chapter One: Wishing Upon A Star**

**Jack P.O.V.**

This damn water was freezing and floating In it was not helping the process of the coldness going away. There were hundreds of people floating and screaming for help nearby, but no help came.

Rose was on the piece of what look like part of door or wall. I tried to get on with her, but it was useless because of the weight. But at least she wasn't as bad off as I was. My legs and torso were going numb.

Some needs to come get us. **Now. **

I prepared myself for death, as I already knew I wouldn't last any longer. I made sure Rose promised me she would stay alive and get the hell out of here. She was singing our song 'Come Josephine" and laying still.

A few minutes later I turned my head as much the icy cold grip would allow. I thought I seen a flashlight or something shining slowly coming our way. By now the water had gone quiet, my guess is as good as yours.

"Rose." I spoke barely above a whisper, "There's a boat over there."

She turned her head to see the shining light as well. I could here joy in her voice as she said, "We're going to be saved Jack!"

I attempted to smile brightly at that, but my teeth were chattering really, really bad. I know I only had seconds left and I'll be damned if I die here. I wanted to at least try.

I immediatley took off swimming to the guy who had a whistle frozen to his icy blue lips. I felt bad as i took the whistle for him so i whispered.

"God let his soul rest in peace" still shaking and shivering i held the whistle to my almost frozen lips and blew, i blew as hard as i could (pause). I thank god that the boat heard so i swam back over to rose.

"Rose! rose! rose! get up were saved!"

"What?" Rose said hoarsely.

"WERE SAVED!" I shouted, rose lifted to see the boat coming our way.

"Ohh thank god!" She kissed me. "I can't believe we made it Jack!"

"Neither can i rose... neither can i". The people on the boat helped Rose and me into it we were immediatley covered with a blanket, we cuddled to stay warm.

"Jack." Rose said softly

"Yeah rose?"

"We made it... we really made it"

About a hour later I saw I a shooting star.

"Rose, look its a shooting star, make a wish." I squeezed her hand and appriciated the moment.

"That's superstition Jack." She teased.

"Come on hurry before it dissapears." I encouraged.

"Okay...I..I wish we were somewhere else. A different time, a different world." She had her eyes closed silently praying.

"Yeah. I agree, being together and living in a big house." I said and thought I'd make a joke. "We'll end up in someones bathtub and everything will be akward." My laugh was hoarse and Rose giggled.

"You and your jokes Jack." Rose laid her head on my chest as I circled my arms around her in a loving embrace. I just wish it wasn't so cold.

Suddenly, as if out of the blue a terrible storm appeared and brought rough waves with it. Rose and I were awakened from our slumber by the rocking of the boat and someone shouted what sounded like "Keep calm! Keep calm!"

His voice kept getting blocked out by the roar of the thunder.

"K-p Calm!" Was all we heard. Rose hugged me tightly for dear life. Suddenly, a big tidal wave came and my eyes widened in shock at this impossibility.

"Rose hang on tight!" I gripped her tighter as our boat was lifted up and getting ready to flip over.

Another light appeared, but it was bright and blinded us all as we and the other people dissapeared. The boat flip over and was destroyed, luckily no one was inside.

**How's that for the first Titanic fic? I thought it was pretty good and hopefully kept your interest. Next chapter will be here soon! Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: 2012?

**Chapter Two: 2012?**

**Rose P.O.V.**

I was having the best dream about Jack and me, riding horses on the beach and going on roller coasters.

I was taken back to the roaring waves and the thunderstorm. The boat we were on lurched over and I woke up.

My eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the bright light. I was in a small area in a very tight space. I looked to my left and saw Jack just waking up.

"Jack where are we?" I asked as I sat up.

"Looks like a bathroom…" He said as he and I figured out we were in a bathtub literally. We each looked at each other and burst out laughing.

We hadn't noticed we were heard until a young woman appeared in the doorway. She was about 5'3 and was average. Her hair was light brown and she had brown eyes. She wore simple pants and a t-shirt.

"What the—"The woman eyes and mouth widened in total shock and disbelief. She pointed a finger at us. She started to say something but left.

Jack and I exchange glances.

She came back in and said, "HOLY CRAP, ITS ROSE AND JACK!"

She quickly composed herself as she helped us out of the bathtub.

"Sorry about that." She apologized for outburst.

"It's alright, but where are we? We were on a lifeboat and then a big storm came." I explained. Jack was checking out the bathroom.

"I'm Christina; you're in my bathroom in the year twenty twelve." We both shook hands.

"But-it was night teen twelve where we come from." I quickly said. My mind was already reeling at this new information.

"Somehow you guys came out of the movie and into my time. How did you manage to do that?"

"I...I think it was that—wait a minute we came out of a movie?" Jack said.

Christina nodded. "Wait here a moment please." She ran off somewhere and came back with a DVD case and large poster. She showed us both of them.

"See, this is the movie DVD case. You two are on the cover along with the ship Titanic. And this is the poster it came with."

Jack and I looked at the items in amazement. We still found it weird that we were actually from a movie. Decided to move on to another topic I said, "Sorry for intruding, but…" I tried to suppress a sigh, but it didn't work.

**Christina P.O.V.**

I noticed that Jack and Rose looked deathly tired. I mean they were on an uncomfortable tiny boat for a while.

Quickly acting I offered my hand and helped the two to their feet. I led them to my bedroom. I lived in a two bedroom apartment on the first floor, with great amenities.

"We don't want to impose..." Jack saidm but it was too late for that. And I wasn't about to be rude.

"Its fine, you two are guests. What's mine is yours. Now I'm sure you two need some PJs." I rubbed my chin thinking about what they could wear.

"PJs?" Rose and Jack said at the same time.

"You know, night clothes, or pajamas?"

"Oh I get it." said Jack as he pulled back the covers and fluffed the pillows.

I had Rose put on a cute nightgown I had bought earlier. It was pink and white along with the same pants.

"How do they fit?" I asked leaning against the bathroom door.

"Pretty good, thank you Christina." Rose opened the door and climed in bed next to Jack.

I came in with two glasses of water. They had to be thristy or something. "Sorry Jack, I'll have to find you something to wear in the morning."

"No problem, and thank you for the water." He and Rose drunk the water and handed me back the cups.

"Okay, you two get some sleep. I'll have breakfast ready in the morning. Don't worry I won't tell anyone about you." I winked and then left the room almost closing the door.

"Wait!" Rose said.

"Yes?"

"Where will you sleep. I feel bad about taking up your bed."

"I have another bed in the second room. Its smaller but comfortable. Good night!" I closed the door to give them their privacy.

Even though I intended on going to the other bedroom, my feet led me towards the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of chocolate milk and went to my room.

I didn't even drink it, well only half of the glass was empty. My mind was too occupied with the other two people in the next room. I couldn't believe it.

Jack Dawson and Rose whatever the hell her old name was, but the point is its now Dawson, was in my apartment!

I've had a crush on Jack in all honesty, but he's with Rose oh well. I've actually built up another one on a classmate at school. Anyway...I had to scream into my pillow to muffle my ridiculous and excited scream.

Thank goodness, all this week was spring break. I had a week with them-Jack and Rose-to get them somewhat used to life in this time.

I put on my Betty Boop PJ set and went to bed. Tomorrow is definately gonna be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3: Having Fun

Chapter Three: Having Fun

**Christina P.O.V. **

My alarm went off at eight a.m. playin the song 'E.T.' By Katy Perry, one of my favorite songs. I'm sure Rose was used to getting up early but I didn't know about Jack. They would be up soon, so I decided to start breakfast.

Four days left of break to go. But I'm exicited because I start my externship next week! I'm in the final process of Nursing School, I'm going to be a certified RN at the end of next week.

I smiled to myself thinking about the good things to come. I showered and put on dark blue kinny jeans and a red t-shirt. I pulled my brown hair into a cute side bun and let a few strands hang loose. No makeup today, just natural beauty.

After cleaning up the guest room, I headed straight for the kitchen and began to cook.

**Jack P.O.V.**

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs and whatever else Christina was cooking. Turning to my left, my Rose was snuggled in between two big pillows. She looked peaceful and content. I smiled as I played with the strands of her fiery red hair.

"Rose.'' I shook her gently to wake her up.

"Hmm?" Rose finally opened her eyes and sat up. "Is someone making breakfast? It smells really good."

"Why don't we get washed up first?" I said and we got out of bed together.

"How did you sleep Jack?" She asked.

"Wonderful, its been a while since then." I said thinking to when I last sleep on a bed so comfortable.

We found the towels Christina laid on the banaster for for us. We each took turns in the bathroom and once we were done freashning up, we cleaned up the room. I can see that see had several books in the room all about nursing.

On the bookself were awards and acheivements trophies. She must've been through alot of programs and stuff.

Rose and I headed toward the kitchen. On the breakfast bar were three plates filled with eggs, bacon, and toast. Next to them were glasses of orange juice and silverware.

"Good morning! Please take a seat. You can eat right away." She beamed at us. After we all ate, we sat down in her living room to discuss things further.

**Christina P.O.V. **

"Okay shoot." I said.

"For starters, what in the world is a DVD?" Rose asked confused.

"A DVD is a disc like this." I showed them the Titanic one. "You put in a DVD player." I popped the disc in and waited on it to load so I could press play.

"Okay, seems simple enough. Is there more than just that one DVD about..Titanic." Jack said. I could tell both were a bit uncomfortable with the subject due to the experiance of it. Moving on to another topic.

"It can play many movies and even music CDs. Its really cool!" I exclaimed.

"Excuse me but, how old are you? You look so young to be in your own apartment." Rose inquired.

"I'm twenty one. I get that alot too all the time. I'm in the last stage of nursing school. Just one week left of clinicals and studying for the certification test." I said proudly.

"How exciting!" Rose's smile brightened as she took hold of my hands. "Nursing here must be much different than back then." Wow, I'm glad Rose was super interested, Jack appeared to be too.

"Training to save lives and prevent disease as well as having the care and compassion needed must be overwellming." She said.

"It was very difficult and sometimes made me want to quit, but I knew that I could get back on top of my game and do it. Its no doubt very very stressful. But at the end of the day, its rewarding because you're doing something you love."

"Wow, well put." Jack complimented.

"Thanks." I smiled warmly. "So, why don't we do a little shopping? I could take you two on a tour of the town."

"Oh yeah, what state are we in?" asked Jack.

"California. Its really nice here. Jack we've got to do something about your clothes. No offense."

"Non taken, Rose might be able to fit some of your other clothes as well."

"Good idea, come on girl!" I dragged her off to my room, while Jack surveyed my living room and attempted to work the DVD player. Last I saw he was putting in the movie called 'Lion King'.

"Oh Rose, we are gonna have so much fun! Let's see..." I opened the doors to my walk in closet. Rose's mouth hung in amazement. It was surely large in size haha.

"Woah." was all she said. She tried on several outfits, at least we know she can fit my clothes.

"I think I'll wear this one." Rose picked out flared blue jeans and a white t-shirt and white reekbok tennisshoes. She appeared to be comfortable.

"Nice choice." I smiled at her and she returned one back. "Lets go show Jack."

As soon as we entered the living room, Jack was glued to the T.V. watching 'The Lion King'. Simba just finished singing 'I Can't Wait To Be King'.

He noticed our presence and turned around. "Wow, you look amazing."

Rose blushed and said "Thank you Jack. What are you watching?"

"Its called 'The Lion King'. Its really good. But we can go now if you two are ready." He said.

"Come on Jack, I must have something you can wear." I said scratching my head. He followed me towards the back as I dug through the back of my closet. Finally I found my older brothers clothes. Yes, they are clean and hung up neatly.

"Here you go." I tossed him the clothes and he went and changed.

Jack wore flared dark blue jeans with a black short sleeve shirt and black converse shoes.

"Looking good!" I gave him a thumbs up.

After locking the door to my apartment, the three us set off into the city.

**Calvin Hawkley P.O.V. **

Ruth, Lovejoy and I were walking the streets of California. Everything was so bright and different. I recently found out that we were in the year twenty twelve.

I don't understand what the hell happened. One minute it was Titanic and now some new time period.

I breifly wondered if Rose is still alive, is she even here. Ruth talked non-stop about her and how she left me for the runt stable boy.

Ugh!

He get's on my last nevre! Thinking he could come and steal my fiance from me. I hope he died back there.

"Sir, look over there. Don't they seem familier?" Lovejoy pointed to three people. Two women one with brown hair and the other with fiery red hair just like-

"Is that my Rose?" Ruth spoke up as she started over toward them. The man in the middle certainly looked like Jack. They were all carrying shopping bags. They three seemed to be having a good time.

Ruth took off without warning running towards her supossed daughter. Lovejoy and I sped up to them.

We weren't about to let them escape.


	4. Chapter 4: Out On the Town

**Chapter Four: Out on the Town**

**Christina P.O.V.**

Looking across the street, I thought I was crazy because Ruth, Cal, and Lovejoy were heading straight for us.

"Guys, we gotta go now!" I said in a low tone. I grabbed both their hands and we took off running.

"Christina, what are you doing?" Rose asked.

"Cal, Mr. Creep aka Lovejoy and your mom are here and they saw us." I replied.

Her and Jack quickly caught on to the situation and started running by themselves. I was sure Cal and they were behind us. We ran back into the mall we just finished shopping at.

We hid in Aeropostale in the back changing rooms. Luckily, no one paid us any attention.

"Excuse me." Ruth said talking to one of the employees. "Have you seen two women and a man run through here?" She asked.

"No Mam." He replied.

From the corner of the booth, I could see Ruth slightly lowered her head. Maybe she was sad, of course she was but she was forcing Rose into things she didn't want to do.

After a few moments of looking around, those three finally left. The three of us let out a sigh of relief.

We slowly exited the booth being careful to look out for Mr. Creep. He's always doing Cal's dirty work. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, looks clear to me." I said as I eyed a cute pair of sandals that just came out. They were for the spring collection. The sandal was colored in pretty pinks, blues and green swirls.

"Just go and buy them girl." Rose said. I decided to get her a pair too. After paying for those, we went into the men's section to get Jack some more clothes and shoes.

After another two hours of shopping, we dropped the stuff off at the apartment and went out to eat.

I face palmed.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked concerned.

"I forgot you two don't have I.D.'s nor Social Security cards. We can take care of that tomorrow." I said. "Where would you two like to eat?" I asked.

"We've never been to any of these restaurants before. You can pick this time." Said Rose.

"I've got the perfect place!" I yelled as they followed me to the closest restaurant.

"Here we are! It's called Chili's. You are going to love their food!" I said with excitement.

We went inside and sat down in a booth. The place was packed as usual. I see a few friends who were in finishing up the nursing program with me. I also saw those "Plastic Barbies" who think they are better than everyone else. They totally rub in your face when mess up on clinical.

Those three are getting ready to be RN's as well. We worked together once and didn't get along. They didn't consider not one of my opinions during the patient assessment part of the project we had back then.

"So, I take it you're not very fond of those three." He knew who I was looking at. I nodded. "Here comes our waitress." He said.

"Hello, how about starting off with something to drink?" She suggested. She had to do a double take of Rose and Jack. "Excuse me but, that's really, really good cosplay. You two look just like Rose and Jack from the movie!"

"Yep, don't they? It took a lot of work but they fit the part right?" I winked at them.

"Can I have a sprite please?" I asked her as she jotted down the order. Rose and Jack both ordered Pepsi and Lemonade.

"Any appetizers?" Our waitress Ashley asked.

"Yes, can we get the Texas Cheese Fries with lots of ranch on the side please?" I said really fast. I was fending me some of those right now.

"Sure thing, I'll be back right away." Ashley said leaving to go put in our orders.

"This place is really nice. I can't wait to taste those fries." Jack said as Rose agreed.

Our drinks were delivered and we talked about what we were going to do tomorrow.

"We got to be extra careful, but what I don't get is that how are Cal and them here." I asked them. "You two made the wish on the shooting star right?"

"We did." Jack spoke. "Maybe everyone was wishing the same thing? Or they somehow got dragged into that bright light with us."

"It's possible." Rose said thinking back.

"Here are your fries and with plenty of ranch!" Ashley said excitedly. Boy if was as if she was on pills or something haha.

"Thank you." I said politely as I smiled.

"Hey, Aaron!" shouted Shelby, his girlfriend. My secret crush.

I stopped eating and put up a menu in front of my face to make it look like I was ordering something as I eyed those two. Shelby got up pulling her super short black mini dress down a bit. She welcomed him with open arms as he hugged her back half-heartedly like he didn't want to.

Aaron, he was the top student of his class. He was in the surgeon program and going on externship the same time as me. And to top it off we were going to the same Hospital. No I am not a stalker even if I know where he buys his clothes, what toothpaste he gets from Family Dollar, and the way he writes in cursive that I can actually read it and also what time he usually goes home.

Anyway, he just so handsome and a perfect gentlemen. His hair was a dirty blonde, pretty much the same style as Jack's hair. But his eyes, a deep emerald green, are what caught my attention. They always held such desire and compassion for his studies. I admired him so much, that snuck out of those never ending lectures on stuff I already knew just to see him practice on the dummy.

I sighed outward dreamily by pure accident, Jack and Rose luckily hadn't heard it. We had already ordered our food. In which mine consisted of crispy honey- chipotle chicken crispers with a side of fries and those awesome cinnamon apples. YUM!

I didn't hear what Jack and Rose ordered due to the fact that I was staring at Aaron all the while.

Shelby caught me staring at him and sneered at me as she grabbed his face and forcefully kissed him. She totally did that on purpose, but I looked away.

I knew they had issues, lots and lots of issues, I just couldn't see how he was still with her.

Our food came and I dug in. Rose looked a bit disturbed by the way I was eating. Hell, Jack was eating his hamburger like a normal person.

I raised an eyebrow. "Rose? You gotta learn to live women! Dig in!" I encouraged her.

I had forgotten she wasn't used to this. She was gonna learn today though. She finally stopped giving us weired looks and took her hamburger in her hands and began to eat it. I could see she really like it. She totally scraffed it all down including the fries.

"So Christina, who is the young man, you've been staring at?" Rose asked. I almost choked on my fry. She was very observant.

"That's Aaron, he's is going to be a surgeon."

"And?" She added.

"He's dating someone else. That so-called-nice Shelby Pryce. She's is totally fake with the way she acts! And she hates my guts." I added in. I felt like I needed to vent about how she was caught cheating on him with some guy named Mark and how she didn't deserve Aaron.

Jack and Rose smirked. "And you like him right?"

"Yes—hey!" I blushed and was embarrassed at the same time. They caught me off guard. I sighed. We finished eating and I paid the bill.

"Come on, let's get going. Movie night is so on!" I said cheering myself up a bit.

While heading out of the door, I thought I heard someone call my name. Jack, Rose and I were outside at night in the parking lot, when Aaron caught up with us.

"Hey." He said to us. "No way! You two look just like—"He started saying. No telling where Mr. Creep could be stalking us from.

I cut him off by shushing him very loud. "Keep your voice down!" I whispered to him. He knew I was serious and kept his tone low.

"How are you doing?" He asked me as we began to walk back to my apartment.

"Pretty good thanks. How about you? Why aren't you with Shelby?" I asked disappointment in my tone with the mention of Shelby's name. I tried to be neutral about it though. I gave him a small smile.

He ruffled his hair in frustration and said, "That's good and I've had enough of Shelby for one day. I only came to that restaurant because I saw you and some new friends dining there. I wanted to stop by and see how you were doing and stuff. I had no idea she was there though."

"I see." I said but inside I was squealing inside like a child with joy. I was blushing the whole time we talked. I completely forgot about Jack and Rose in those moments. I knew they were safely behind us enjoying their own moments together.

"Excited about Externship next week?" I could tell he was cause he's waited so long for this.

"Heck yes! I ready for the exam too! I've been studying really hard the last few days." I said proudly. I knew I was going to ace that exam.

"Good. As you've known, I've taken my earlier to make sure I get in there." We reached my apartment building; I was on the first floor. "See you around Christina." He took a misplaced strand of my hair and placed it behind my ear. And the street lamp was on so I was praying that he didn't see how red my cheeks were.

"G-goodnight Aaron!" I yelled as I waved to him.

Rose and Jack cleared their throats. That startled me as I had forgotten they were there the whole time.

"Aww how cute!" Rose said pinching my cheeks. I lightly pushed her hands away as I chuckled.

"He seems like he likes you more than Shelby." Jack noted. I just gave him a big goofy grin and went into daydream mode.

We went inside and I unlocked the door. After re locking it, putting all our new clothes and other items away, we got dressed into our awesome Aeropostale PJ's and watched the rest of 'The Lion King' and fell asleep on the floor with the buckets of popcorn and snacks everywhere.

**Hope you like this chapter, I sure did. Please review, thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5: Learning

**Chapter Five: Teaching**

**Jack P.O.V. **

I woke up with Rose cuddled next to me; Christina was sprawled out on floor near us. I carefully laid Rose down and got up. I explored the kitchen as I went searching for some breakfast to cook for the three of us.

After washing my hands and preparing the food which consisted of eggs, toast and bacon, the side bar was set.

"Jack you cooked?" Christina asked as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. "Looks good!" She went to wake Rose and she joined us.

While we ate in a comfortable silence, Rose said "You're unnatural Jack." She gave me a bright smile and I returned it.

"So, I know you've only been here a few days and we've done some stuff. How are you holding up?" Christina asked.

Rose went first, "Well, its definitely a huge change from 1912. All these stores and restaurants, more cars than I ever seen and tons of people. It's difficult to get adjusted."

Christina nodded.

"Yeah." I added. "It'll take time to get used to this place, but we have a great friend to show us the ropes right?"

"Of course you do!" Christina exclaimed happily.

"Now, can you show us how to work the things around here? Your tv for example, what is Comcast?" Rose asked clearly as confused as I was about the appliances as I was.

Throughout the whole day, Christina showed us how to work her TV and use the remote. That was pretty easy and we found out the Comcast was a cable company that broadcasts channels to the cable box.

She made her own smoothie in a blender and showed us. Then volunteered me to go next. I put in the strawberries and cut up banana pieces as well as the yogurt I wanted. But I forgot to put the top on when I started the machine and stuff went flying.

We all laughed and had a mini fruit food fight.

After our attempt at making smoothies and somewhat doing alright. The bottom line is they tasted really good.

She went on to explain about her childhood. She only had an older brother whom took care of her after their mom passed away in a car accident. She was about sixteen then, and her brother was eighteen. She says her dad up and left for another woman.

How sad, at least her brother stood up. "Where's your brother now? If you don't mind me asking." I said politely.

She gave a really big smile and said, "He lives here too, just in a different apartment complex. He's supposed to be coming over today too. At least that what he said about one week ago. He's a really nice guy though."

"What kind of work does he do?" Rose asked.

"He's in school to become an architect. He loves those amazing houses they show on TV. They are big and beautiful. He says he's going to build us one, one day." Christina said cheerful.

There was a knock on her door and she stood up to go and answer it. Looking through the tiny peek hole she gasped.

She quickly opened the door and hugged a young man to death.

"Hello little sis! How are you?" He greeted. He saw us in the back and waved. He, like everyone else we encountered so far had a shocked expression on their face.

Christina pulled him inside and shut the door.

"Jack, Rose, this is my awesome big brother Brandon." She looked at him and said, "I see you're speechless." She had a goofy smile on her face.

"How did you get them here? Are these two the real thing? That's impossible!" Brandon said.

"Yes, they are from the movie. They've been here for the past few days. Brandon you can't tell anyone, if too many find out, they are gonna be like W.T.H."

"Yes, it's true. Christina has been a wonderful friend and host to us." Rose clarified. Brandon was a bit embarrassed and shook our hands.

"I'm sorry but this is really weird…" He said nervously.

"It's alright; we feel the same way about being in this time period." I said and I explained how we got here.

"Woah, a shooting star huh? Interesting." Brandon put his hand on his chin in thought.

**Cal H. P.O.V.**

Blast! I can't find those three anywhere!

We barely know our way around this city, and it's frustrating. When I asked people if they seen Jack and Rose and another young woman, after describing them, they thought I was crazy.

The three of us were in a hotel called the Hamptons. LoveJoy had plenty of cash on him from pickpocketing the locals. The fools hadn't noticed anything was missing till we were long gone.

We bought out a three bedroom suite complete with three full bathrooms. This time period sure had a lot to offer, way better than 1912.

We were really confused on how we even appeared here. We were freezing on a tiny ass boat and then we wake up in some park. But Rose and Jack were here as well.

It's not going to be easy but, I'll get her back somehow. She's gonna have hell to pay from leaving me the way she did. I threw back my head and laughed.

"What on Earth is so funny?" LoveJoy asked as he brought me my newspaper.

"Just thinking of how _fun_ it's going to be track those three down." I replied with a sneer.

"I'm sure you two can get the job done." Ruth commented. I guess she wasn't going to do any work.

"Keep your eyes peeled Ruth." I said as she left to go lie down.

"Let's try blending in with the crowd. We need to buy the clothes they are wearing. Maybe we could get more info then. And soon we are going to need jobs." I sighed in frustration.

This was all too complicated.


	6. Chapter 6: Found

**Sorry for the slow update, I had finals and a lot of HW to do. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six: Found  
><strong>

**Cal H. P.O.V.**

I decided to go this mall close by. It was one of the biggest buildings I'd ever seen. SO many stores with all kinds of different things. To many things.

I definitely didn't want to look like a teenager. So I went to a store called Men's Warehouse, it was all suites and great shoes, just my style. I bought a few of everything and knew I had put in a job application.

I found out that I needed I.D and a social security card first. The employer told me to go to a place called secretary of state office to get one.

After all the hassle and ridiculous waiting in line, and getting someone to print me out a few copies of birth certificates, I was all set. I glad I found a guy to the job, but his explaining of whatever the hell internet was confused me to end.

I used my real name, and a few people looked shocked for a second but they just thought I was acting or something. I got LoveJoy and Ruth to come as well. She wasn't going to sit around do nothing right now.

We weren't in power nor high status here. Even though this time period seemed busy and extremely populated, as well as extremely different, it was growing on me a bit.

I doubted any of us titanic survivors would be alive to see this time. It was simply too advanced for us, but we would learn to make it.

Now after re-shopping for Ruth, who was applaud at what the girls of time were wearing. I had to remind her that we were not "home" anymore. She turned her head away in disgust.

"Let's just get this day over with." I sighed.

**Christina P.O.V.**

I had finally gotten Jack and Rose's important stuff in the mail from secretary of state. My brother had a way of getting things done. I smiled and went to show them there I.D.s

"Look what I got!" I said cheerfully as Jack, Rose and Brandon came to the table.

Jack picked up his I.D. his look amazed, "Wow, pictures come out in color here? They were black and white back then."

"Yes, they were and hard to come by." Rose adding smiling down at her new picture.

"You guys take some really good photos." Brandon complimented. Rose and Jack thanked him.

A thought popped into my head, "Hey, do you guys want to know what happened in Titanic, you know the end?" I asked.

Rose and Jack looked at each other for a minute before deciding. Jack showed Rose how to work the DVD player as well learning the basics.

"That's pretty easy." She said. We all sat down on the couches as I fast-forwarded through the movie.

"I can't believe that's us…" Jack said as I got to the part where he and Rose were clinging to life on that piece of wood or part of a door.

"What the hell, I died!" he said in shock and surprise.

"Jack this is the movie, and yes you were supposed to die but you made it." I smiled at him.

"How sad, but the real experience was more graphic…" Rose said lowering her head in sadness. I knew she was feeling bad for all those people. Jack put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

I decided to cut off the movie, it was bad for them, and I didn't want to bring back those good but horrible times.

Brandon was deciding on something to do. "Hey, how about we go to the park huh? Its Sunday and a wonderful day outside." He cheered.

We were all in agreement and headed for the park. Rose and Jack had on sun hats to hopefully help with the hiding part.

"It's gorgeous out here!" Rose commented eyeing the trees and the many bike trials, playgrounds, kids and water fountains. Jack nodded.

"Why don't we go and eat lunch over there?" Brandon said pointing to a private spot. We decided to have a picnic and it was a good idea to let Rose and Jack see more of Cali.

I spread out the red and white checked blanket, and the others picked their spots and got the food ready.

We laughed, talked about my certification and externship stuff for tomorrow and played around. I was glad Rose was here and not with her mom and *cough cough* Cal. She would have never been able to have this much, or point blank fun in her life.

Jack was rolling down the hill with Rose right behind him. She learned to try new things and just let go. She and Jack's laughter filled the air around us.

I leaned against the tree eating some grapes when Brandon said, "Hey, guess who here?" He had a playful smile on his lips as he pointed to Aaron. I almost chocked on the grape but swallowed it.

He looked to be by himself today, just taking it easy. He saw us and waved as he jogged over.

"Hey Christina and Brandon." He smiled warmly. "Where's the famous Titanic couple?" He asked keeping his voice soft.

That question was answered they both appeared walking toward us with leaves all over.

"I see you two had fun." I giggled. Aaron joined us for the rest of the afternoon.

Afterward we were cleaning up when a stern and cold voice made me drop the items I holding.

"So here you all are." Cal laughed as he, and LoveJoy blocked us from the back and the front.


	7. Chapter 7: Clever Bastard

**Here's the next one. Thanks for R&R!**

**Chapter 7: Clever Bastard**

In front of Christina, Aaron, Rose, Jack and Brandon stood Cal, who was looking at them with a satisfied smirk on his face. LoveJoy, who was in the back of them, showed his magnum for a brief second.

"Okay, now I know I'm dreaming." Aaron whispered to Christina in disbelief. She shook her head to give her answer.

"So I finally found all three of you, with the exception of this other guy. Anyway, Rose, it's time to come home."

Rose cringed at her name being said by this evil and ridiculous person. He just had to show up and ruin the good times everyone was having.

In a strong, confident voice she said, "No Cal, I'm not going home. I like it here with my new friends and Jack." She looked Cal straight in the eye as she said it too.

"Sweet pea, be reasonable. You really want this life. With these commoners?" He replied.

"Class doesn't matter to me. So go away and don't come back." She continued to ignore his advances and anything else he said.

Cal signaled to LoveJoy, which Christina and Jack caught it and immediately turned around and ran for LoveJoy's gun. Christina kicked him in the shin, and Jack grabbed the gun and took all the ammo out of it and threw it a long ways away.

"Ha, now what are you going to do?" Christina said. Cal closed in and kicked her in the side.

"Oww!" She cried holding her side. Aaron jumped on Cal's back till they feel over and began fighting. Meanwhile Jack held LoveJoy's arms behind his back as he, Rose and Christina watched the fight.

There seem to be no one else in the park, no one noticed a shady figure sneaking up behind them all. About a minute later Cal had gotten what he deserved.

Aaron got up and dusted himself off. "You alright?" He asked Christina with concern. She nodded.

Cal slowly stood up holding his stomach. Suddenly he laughed and as if on cue, several bullets were fired at the group. Love managed to escape Jack's grip and punch him in the face. Rose barely dodged his kick as she running like hell with Jack on her heels.

Bullets flew everywhere. Christina was shot in arm, a bullet grazed Rose's leg and the boys were suddenly bound by expected shady visitors. No doubt, Cal had hired them or something.

"Now, now ladies, come on out or your friends will pay the price." He cooed. Rose and Christina had hid behind a nearby huge oak tree catching their breaths. Both worried about what would happen. They knew Cal to be dangerous and did everything he could to get what he wanted.

"Christina your shoulder!" Rose whispered looking at the wound with a few drops of blood around it. The bullet thankfully exited the shoulder though.

"Its alright, the bullet went through. How about you?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think I'm okay. What should we do? Cal isn't one for waiting in patience." Rose murmured.

Christina shook her head thinking of a plan. "The one he really wants is you, but that doesn't mean he won't possibly kill the rest of us. Let's create a diversion. Pick up that rock infront of you carefully as not to make a sound. Throw it far away from us and maybe the other guys will go running over there."

Rose nodded and completed the task. Sadly it failed as only LoveJoy went to check out the area.

"Crap." Christina said thinking about another idea.

Cal let out a frustrated sigh, "Girls I'm getting impatient!" He shot the ground careful not to hit one of the guys. That scared the two women behind the tree. They didn't know if he shot one of them or not.

"Diversion number two. We need to get one of those guns and take someone—" Christina began.

"You two ladies aren't doing anything." Standing in front of the two was Ruth, Rose let out a tiny gasp.

"Mother! You wouldn't!" Rose cried as her mother pointed a handgun at us.

"Its time to come home dear, right now. You don't belong here, you belong with me and Cal."

Rose shook her head, "But Mother I—" She shot a twice, the bullets landing right in between the two women. Christina took this chance to act, as she kicked the gun out of Ruth's hand and caught it.

"Christina!" Rose said alarmed.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt her." She replied as two men jumped from the tree above them.

"Rose RUN!" Christina yelled as she shot at the guys but missed. Rose tried to run but one of them caught her and knocked her out cold by hitting her in the back of the head.

One of them punched Christina in the stomach and stepped on wrist to get her to let go of the gun. They knocked her out by hitting the side of her head with the gun. Cal and LoveJoy took care of the other boys.

Hours later the guys were the first to awaken. All of them were tied up with rope, hanging from a pole above in some warehouse. Their wrists and ankles were bound and they had duct tape over their mouths.

Surrounding them were several thugs and LoveJoy with an amused smile on his face.

Somewhere else, the other two women woke up and found themselves bound to a chair. Wrists and ankles tied to the legs and arms of it. But no duck tape covering their mouths. They discovered they were in a luxury hotel and Ruth and Cal were standing in front of them both.


	8. Chapter 8: So Wrong

**Chapter Eight: So Wrong**

**Hotel**

"Rose, what were you thinking? Hiding out with this young woman?" Rose has not responded due to the fact that she was slapped really hard by Cal. He had released her from her hold and forced her into another bedroom.

After he was done with her, a few minutes later, Ruth went in to check on Rose, who was heard crying. Cal rubbed his temples and sighed.

He turned Christina around to face him. She held no trace of fear on her face.

"So woman-"

"The name is Christina, jerk."

"Watch your mouth." Cal said with a hint of anger. "How did you find my Rose and Jack?" He asked.

"None of your business, let us go. And she isn't your Rose, she belongs to Jack because he treats her a hundred times better than you!" That earned her a slap so hard the chair fell over on its side.

"How dare you! You don't know who you're dealing with!" He roared as he ripped her from the ducktape holding her hostage. Rose rushed out of the room as Christina was thrown against the wall.

"Cal, leave her alone!" For the first time in her life Rose ran up and punched him in the face and he fell to the ground. Ruth let out a loud gasp.

"Rose! What has gotten into you?" she asked horrified at her daughter's sudden behaviour.

Rose helped Christina to her feet. Completely ignoring her mom's question she said, " I can't believe what just came over me."

"Thank you and I bet it felt good after all the crap he put you through." We were looking for a way out. Ruth stood in front of the exit. The only option was a window.

"You know what? it did." She laughed.

Cal stood up and brought a hidden gun. The two women ran like hell into the next room. Shots could be heard throughout the building.

**Warehouse:**

LoveJoy circled the men once again after roughing them up abit. They had bruises and cuts on their bodies. Their shirts were torn open reveling their chests which most of the bruises were.

"What the hell do you want?" Brandon asked. Secretly, he had gotten less and less constricted by the tape holding his legs together.

"Answers. How do you know of us?"

"A movie, now go die in a ditch." Brandon replied but he was hit by a baseball bat. Whoever hit him, had aimed for his legs. That was the ticket. He broke free as swung back and forth knocking LoveJoy and the only other man in the room out cold.

"Nice moves, now get us down." Aaron said quickly. Soon they were all free and really sore.

"There are about five guys outside this room. What should we do?" Brandon asked them as he thought of something they could use in the room.

He saw a pair of pliers and decided to use it as a weapon. "Let's tie these guys up first."

"Cal, he has Rose and Christina. Unfotunately, I have no idea where he is staying." Jack said. "I bet he is staying at Hotel nearby, we'd have to check them all."

"Let's move out." Aaron said, "We'll start by taking out these guys and calling the police."

**Hotel:**

Ruth screamed as Cal continued to shoot at her daughter and Christina in a fury of anger. "You women have no respect, and should die." He hissed.

Christina and Rose were taking reffuge in a large master bedroom that Rose recently was in.

"Are we going to die?"

"I hope not. Let's bust through these windows." Christina said as she threw a few books at one to make it a little easier.

Cal kicked down the door they had baricadded with objects. They had just jumped from a fourth story floor and landed on the grass.

"Keep running!" Rose yelled. While she was here at one point she saw a boy in the park who jumped off a small cliff, but when he hit the ground he was rolling and got up and went on his way. She tried the same thing, and it seemed to work.

Cal did the same chasing through the back alley of the hotel and into the streets. It was late at night and not too many people were out at this hour.

While running he hid the shotgun in his coat and he wiseled. Four other thugs came to join the chase.

"This way!" Christina pulled Rose to the side of another alley way, as Cal and his assistants ran right passed them. They let out a sigh of relief as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Cal is acting too ridiculous, he wants you back and then tries to kill us when we stand up to him." Christina said.

"I know, but I wonder if the men are ok. I miss Jack. Cal is gonna get what he deserves one way or the other for treating us like this." Rose replied.

We ducked as a huge saw was thrown at us, it cut into the brick wall and stayed there. We instantly took off running in the only direction available. It lead to a dead end. There were two shovels leaning against a fence.

"Thought you could get away. Not in your dreams." Cal smirked as he approached them. The other thugs came from out of nowhere and blocked all routes of escape.

Christina turned the shovel in her hand. "We have to fight back Rose, lets kick butt." She ran swinging the shovel attempting to hit some of the guys when Rose screamed.

She quickly turned to find her pinned down with the shotgun pointed at her head. "Cal don't do this! I'll go with you, please don't shoot!" She cried as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Cal seemed to process this thought as lowered the gun. Christina hit him with the shovel right on the back of his head and he was out cold. The thugs attacked the two women and pretty much won.

Their clothes were ripped to pieces, hair everywhere, hurt and bleeding. Their shovels had been used against them as they tried to dodge the attacks.

"I didn't think we go through all this trouble for you two ladies. This fella sure wants you dead. I think I'll do the honors." One of the men spoke as he raised the shotgun in their direction.

"Get the hell away from them!" It was Brandon with the police.


	9. Chapter 9: Safe

**Chapter Nine: Safe  
><strong>

**Brandon P.O.V.**

I let out a breath of relief as the thugs, LoveJoy and Cal were taken away. I went to check on Christina and Rose with Jack and Aaron right behind me. The paramedics arrived and checked their vital signs and disinfected and wrapped bandages around their arms and legs.

Luckily, no broken bones and their injuries were minor. In short they both checked out okay.

"Rose! Thank goodness you're alright!" Jack said as he hugged her tight. He was careful not to hurt her.

"I thought we were going to die." Rose sobbed and she returned Jack's hug. A smile appeared on her face. "But I finally did something I never thought I would."

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"When Cal had us up at his hotel, he was pretty angry, he threw Christina against the wall. I ran out from the other room and punched him right in the face." Everyone laughed.

"He surely deserved it. Nice." Jack complimented. "Let's get back to Christina's place."

We walked back with Christina and Rose telling us everything that happened. When they were finished we told them our story.

"Well this night sucked, but at least we'll all alive." Christina said with a yawn. After all we've been up since yesterday, it was now five am.

Jack and Rose walked hand in hand in the front. Christina and Aaron walked side by side casually. I was in the back.

"You all be careful. I have to get going now."

"But Brandon you-"I cut Christina off.

"See ya sis." I smiled as I took off toward my apartment. I felt I needed to form a plan of some kind to keep us all safe. After all, Ruth was still out here somewhere.

**Christina P.O.V.**

"Thanks for coming to help us. I'm glad you all are safe." I said looking at how cute Jack and Rose looked. I wish Aaron and I could be all lovey-dovey like that.

Even thought its was early in the a.m. The State Certification test was at 12pm. It was supposed to be two hours long.

"Anytime. Are you really alright? You've never been in situation like that before." He stopped walking and turned me around to look me in the eyes to see how I would react.

His eyes were so beautiful in the moonlight. I was standing there like an idiot and quickly responded, "I'm good to go." I gave him my best smile.

He could see that I was telling the truth, partway. Rose and I would def need some pain pills.

Soon we made it home. I gave Rose 2 Advil and she went to take a nice hot shower. Afterwards she and Jack said goodnight and went off to bed.

I popped two in as well and went to change. Aaron and I were in the living room sitting on the couch.

"We should get some sleep too." Aaron said grabbing a comforter from the closet and a few pillows.

"Yeah." I said lamely. I didn't want to talk anymore about what happened earlier.

I still lay on the couch and he was all nice and comfy under the blanket. His phone went off and he answered. I could here Shelby's voice through the phone.

"I'm fine, now goodnight." In the middle of her sentence he hung up on her and put the phone on vibrate. He let out a frustrating sigh.

"Is everything alright?" I asked with concern.

"We can talk about it later. Shelby gets on my nerves. Bedtime, now." He said poking me gently on my nose. I lightly blushed and went to get into my other bed. We had a long day ahead of us.

**Jack P.O.V.**

****I held Rose in my arms as we cuddled together in bed. I was really glad she wasn't seriously injured.

She was lightly snoring and dug her head deeper into my chest. I blushed and covered us up with the blanket. We had to be even more careful. At least Cal and Lovejoy are out of the picture for now, but how long would that last?


	10. Chapter 10: Resumes

**Chapter Ten: Resumes  
><strong>

**Christina P.O.V.**

My alarm sounded for ten am. I hopped up out of bed and went to take a shower and brush my teeth. Aaron was already up and making breakfast for everyone.

Afterwards around eleven am Jack and Rose came out to eat with us. They had already taken their showers and everything.

"So today's the big test right?" Jack asked as he bit into his sausage.

"Yes, I'm nervous but excited at the same time. And then later today, Aaron and I go on clinic duty at the Hospital up the street from here. Its called Beaumont Hospital." I replied.

I finished eating and went to brush my teeth again and grabbed my calculator and my study guide and a few pencils.

"I'm off wish me luck!" I smiled and waved.

"Hold on, I'll walk you there." Aaron said as he quickly put on his tennis shoes.

"Good luck!" Jack and Rose yelled. Rose closed and locked the door behind us as we walked down the street to the testing site.

The silence was comfortable and then Aaron used my study guide to ask random questions to get my brain working.

"Another one correct." He smiled and opened his mouth to say something else but Shelby called out his name.

She and her posse and several other people were taking the same test as I was today.

"Aaron, hey babe." She smiled sweetly and grabbed his face and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I already know I'm going to pass, so I expect a gift from you. Remember when I got you a gift a while back after you passed your exam?" She briefly pouted and then smiled.

"Move it or lose it girl!" Maxine, one of Shelby's friends said. I stepped to the side and let them pass. Shelby flipped her hair in my face as she walked passed and smirked.

I sighed. "What a great girlfriend you have Aaron." I said sarcastically. I was glad he caught on to what I meant.

"You're right about that." He ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. "It's just that Shelby is very snobbish and rude. She plays around too much and I got a feeling she's been messing around but maybe its just me."

"She has…I-I caught her making out in the women's locker room with Mark about a month ago." I blurted out.

Aaron looked at me in surprise. "Are you serious? That's her ex boyfriend, she told me they were through. I got a present for her all right…"

I could imagine the wheels turning in his head.

**Ruth P.O.V.**

I threw the newspaper in the trash can. Hockley and LoveJoy had been arrested by the police last night and it was posted in the morning paper.

They went too far and so did I, thing is I wasn't involved all I did was aim a gun at them and shoot a few bullets. I had to do whatever it took it my daughter back. I might have to hire some help.

Maybe I could go to the police here, but I don't even have a picture of Rose, and I think she is trying her best to blend in here. The people here are somewhat repulsive but some of them do live high class. Rose needs to learn her place and so does Jack. I mean he is lower rank than us.

I could the love they have for each other, but its not right. Its not how we were raised. Somehow, those two need to be torn apart again. But how?

Apparently, everything is up to me now.

And that new young women that was here. I think her name was Christina, I'm sure she is currently helping them out. Hiding them and such. Maybe if I blend in with the crowd too I can find out more info on their location. The question is what the devil does an older person like me wear to disguise myself?

**Rose P.O.V.**

It was a few hours later when Christina walked in. She was beaming as she showed us her test results. We all congratulated her, she was an Certified Registered Nurse.

She said she and Aaron had to go to the hospital and do their work shifts and would be gone till around six am. Jack and I said our goodbyes to them as they left and we closed and locked the door.

"So what shall we do Jack?" I asked as I joined him on the couch.

He slid his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "How about a comedy movie? And popcorn?"

"I'd like that. I'll get a blanket and pillows." I said. We had changed into our PJ's as Christina called them and cuddled up on the couch watching Medea Goes to Jail. It was very funny and I'm so glad that it had a happy ending through all the hardship's and struggles.

Afterward Jack and I had a romantic kissing session. My whole face was flushed and so was his. In the end we snuggled up warmly in each others embrace and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Competition

**sorry for the long wait! I had classes to attend and hw to get done. Plus I just finished up my intership so I'm free for a little while lol. Thanks for R&Ring!  
><strong>

**Chapter 11: Competition**

**Christina P.O.V.**

"Have those lab samples ready for me soon." Doctor Reys told me. I nodded as I got to work. I was already three hours in and it was only 2:40am.

After giving the paperwork and transporting everything to the lab, I went back to the nurses station as I reached for another chart, but Shelby was quicker.

"Too slow." She whispered as she passed me. I noticed she had on pink scrubs with red hearts. I had on plain light blue scrubs. Of course hers showed more of her cleavage, not that I cared. We both had our hair in high pony tails.

I grabbed the next chart over and proceeded to the patients room. She seemed to have a case of high diabetes, but she was doing well. I went in to check on her and as I always do, i greeted her with a nice bright smile.

She was an older lady, about in her mid-forties. She still had the aura of a kind one though.

"Hi Mrs. Smith, how are you tonight?" I asked as I did a mental head to toe assessment.

"Pretty good umm..." She had to look closer at my badge. I was a bit confused and just realized that I hadn't even introduced myself. I mentally smacked myself.

"...Christina." she finished.

"Yep that's me! I apologize for that. I'll be your nurse tonight." It turns out she was quite a talker, I was in there far longer than i should've been. But I didn't mind, i love getting to know my patients. After all I had finished up all my other duties, now to go check on the lab work.

"Sorry Christina, its not exactly ready yet." A older medical assistant told me. Her name was Anna. She was very polite.

So to kill time, I decided to go to the observation deck of the South Wing to check on Aaron. As usual like back in class, I found him tinkering with the surgical tools. It was just him in a unused OR Room.

I sat down in the one of the chairs above him and just watched him with curiosity. He seemed to notice me and motioned me to join him. After making sure no one would see me, I walked to the entrance and casually entered the OR Room.

"Hi." I said sitting down next to him.

"Hey, how is your first day going?" he asked still tinkering with a forceps instrument. I wasn't an OR Nurse-yet. But I knew my way around an OR room as well as several procedures involved in surgery because of Aaron. He's taught me a lot of things.

"Pretty good, I ran into Shelby a while ago, she is gonna lose points for over expressing her cleavage." I joked as he chuckled.

"How about you?" I asked him as he finally seemed to be happy with the newly working forceps. He turned to me.

"Even better now that your here." He replied as I blushed. Then my cell phone vibrated indicating that I was needed somewhere. I checked it.

"Sorry duty calls." I stood up and stretched. Heading towards the door, I was grabbed gently pulled back by my wrist.

"Your forgetting something." He said letting go and handing me a thermal coffee mug. Only, I knew it had hot chocolate inside, I didn't really care for coffee much.

Taking it I said my thanks with a kiss on his cheek. He smiled and waved goodbye and went to prep for surgery. He never forgets my pick-me-up drink. There were times when I didn't even think about it.

We didn't know that a certain blonde hair chick was spying on us. She chuckled as she dialed someone's number from her cell phone.

It has been about one hour since I finished my rounds. I was on my way to the grab a water bottle from the break room. it was really nice, and had a few little small tables with wooden chairs that included cushions.

I opened the water bottle and took a few sips. I also grabbed an nice juicy looking red apple and ate it. After washing my hands, I decided to call home and check on Jack and Rose.

They answered on the third ring. "Hello?" The voice belong to a sleeping sounding Rose.

"Hey Rose, its Christina. Sorry to wake you, i wanted to check in." I said.

"Oh hi! Everything is going good here. Jack and I are resting up. How is work going?" She asked sounding really cheery.

I chucked. "Its going great! Sorry to wake you, I'll take to you later, gotta go!"

"-wait! How do you hang up the phone?"

"Just press the red button. Night." I hung up and quickly fished out my cell phone to find an emergency message. I put my cell back into my pocket as I dashed for the room. I found Shelby in a recover room. In this area, there weren't nothing but a few people. Most had already been discharged.

The room was empty except for a bed and TV which also included a bathroom. "Shelby, what's wrong?" I asked her as I crept to her fetal position. Was she hurt?

As I was checking her out I found a bruise on her right cheek, it was large. "What happened?" I asked not noticing a figure sneaking up behind me. I was grabbed from behind and a hand clamped over my mouth.

Shelby backed up in fear as she ran and then closed the door behind her. "Got you." He said as he licked my ear. I shivered. Finally getting out of his grip, I turned to face my attacker. He had on a black mask, but only his eyes and head were covered except his mouth.

"What did you do to Shelby?" I asked as I prepared to fight for my life. I heard a giggle as I looked over and saw Shelby grinning at me and to top it off she has locked the door from the other side. That little-

I was pushed to the ground pretty hard. As I stood back up, a punch was thrown to my stomach and I doubled over trying to catch my breathe. The mystery man kicked me in the face and then he grabbed my neck and forced me up against the wall. I struggled to breathe as I started to see black spots dance in my vision.

**Shelby P.O.V.**

While Mark was dealing with that arrogant woman that I hated so much. I overheard a patient yelling that he heard loud noises as well as screaming in the other room by his. He had already has a policeman following him as well as a doctor.

I quickly put on a worried face as I grabbed the next patient chart. That would teach her to stay away from my boyfriend. Aaron ran passed by me in a blur. He seemed worried too.

"Aaron, what wrong?" I asked as I stopped him.

"I just got this feeling..." He said as he released himself from my grip and ran to join the others. Wonder what they would find when they opened that door.


	12. Chapter 12: Care

**Chapter 12: Care**

**Christina P.O.V.**

I heard banging on the door a few minutes later as I finally pushed my attacker off of me. I also heard yelling.

I was able to land a good punch on his face, before he struck me in the stomach again. Spitting out blood, I rolled over and was met with a kick to my back. I latched onto the bed frame for support.

I noticed that a lot of blood covered my hands. I was dragged back by my hair as he prepared to aim his foot for my face. Fear was dead set in my brown eyes. The door was finally busted down and in stormed a police officer, a doctor, and Aaron who immediately went for the attacker.

He punched the crap out of him right in his face. Then, he was out cold. I was shocked, dang was Aaron strong! He was obviously very angry as the police guy had to pull him off my attacker. While he was calming himself down, a nurse who heard the commotion came in and immediately checked my Vital Signs. I didn't hear what the results were; I unfortunately passed out at the time.

**Aaron P.O.V. **

The nurse was telling me about her Vital Signs, which were out of normal range a bit. But my only concern was getting her to safety. I picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the room. I noticed she was bloody. Her head was bleeding in a few areas; she had blood on her hands and her mouth and chin. Her shoulder looked like it was dislocated and I prayed she had no broken bones.

While heading to the x-ray room, the police passed me with the still unconscious man. His mask was removed and I had to contain my anger for me not to drop the women in my arms. Two officers were dragging him away to the vehicle.

I forced myself to focus on Christina's priorities first. I had a nurse lay her on the exam table as I took a few pictures of her. I wasn't happy with the results but they were repairable. She had two broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and I prayed that she didn't have brain damage when she woke up. I did a catscan on her just be sure and relieved. She must've hard a hard head or something.

I sighed in frustration as worry hit me. I didn't let it show on my face, but I was really worried about her. I would be doing her surgery immediately after the nurses cleaned her up. I was going to have to have a talk with Shelby. My gut told me she had something to do with the incident.

I began the surgery with only a few specific nurses and another doctor helping me. Later, she was cleaned, bandaged up and resting in a private room.

After finishing my other surgical procedures and everything else on the menu, I was sitting by Christina's beside. She has only been out for three hours and should be waking up any moment now.

Her eyelids fluttered open as she adjusted her vision to the area. She instantly sat up as if she was on high alert. I stood up immediately. "Hey, it's alright, no one is here. Just us." I said while helping her in a more comfortable position. She relaxed soon afterward.

"What happened after I passed out?" She asked looking directly at me. After explaining what had occurred, her face was in shock. "No way, it was Mark? Wow." She replied.

She had told me about how she received an emergency message, found Shelby with a bruise on her face, and was physically attacked by him. She hung her head and shuddered at the memory.

My alarm on my cell went off and I checked it to see that our shifts were over. Just then Doctor Reys, who was the supervisor over Christina, Shelby and I walked in. "Good your awake. I'm sorry for what happened to you. The police have arrested him. I already covered your police report." he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry this will not affect your grade, please rest until you can return to work." He smiled and then left us alone. "Ah yes, both of your shifts are done for the night. Good night and great work."

About ten minutes later, Christina was ready to get home. Her dislocated left shoulder had already been popped back into place. Her apartment was walking distance from the hospital. We walked side by side while she leaned on me a little for support. Just then my cell phone rang breaking our silence.

"Hello?" I said. I mentally sighed because it was Shelby. It was still dark outside, so I kept Christina as close as possible by wrapping an arm around her.

"Hi babe. Where are you?" She asked and she was loud enough to where even Christina hears her.

"Out. I want to talk to you tomorrow." I finally said after a long time. She went on and on about her day. "I feel there are some things that need to be said." I kept the anger out of my voice, or at least tried to.

"Sounds good-"She yelled in a cheerful tone as I cut her off by hanging up the phone. I even deleted her number out of the phone. She was in for it tomorrow.

"I saw the bruises and swelling on Marks face. You got him pretty good." I told her wanting to start a conversation. She giggled. She seemed to brighten up a bit.

"I was really worried about you. When I saw you in that state, I was furious. He wasn't about to get away with hurting you." My tone was seething with anger. I raised my hand up as I got ready to punch the fence next to us. I couldn't help it, I was angry. But on a side note I was glad the police had got him. I can't believe he did that to her.

Christina stopped to embrace me from the behind. I had instantly relaxed. She was great at doing things like keeping the peace from what I've seen during our years of school together.

"Thanks for caring about me so much Aaron. But don't injure your hand for my sake." She let go as I turned around to face her. "You are my best friend." She smiled wide and I could see that she was blushing a bit.

"You're welcome and if I had to injure my hand, I would but only for you." I winked. She quickly lowered her head as she blushed again. I loved seeing her like that. Looking so sweet and innocent.

We made it to her apartment building and she unlocked the door. Jack and Rose were still asleep in the Master bedroom. We took off our shoes and put them on the light green rug. I locked the door and went to grab us some apple juice. After pouring two small glasses, I found her in the guest room making a pallet for me. She of course would sleep on the futon.

I grabbed a large blanket and pillow for her from the closet nearby. She went into the living room as she quickly changed into her black and white PJs. I changed into a pair of boxers and plain t-shirt before she came back.

After drinking our juice, I took the dishes to the kitchen and decided to wash them in the morning.

"Time for bed." I said as I laid down and yawned. "Even though it's late for this, you don't mind me staying the night?" I asked just because I wanted to hear her response.

"You're welcome anytime Aaron. You never told me about what happened between you and Shelby—"She replied as she got in her spot on the futon.

"Shelby isn't my concern right now. You are." I told her as I watched her fall asleep with a smile on her face.

Shelby has the best present I'm going to give her tomorrow, she certainly won't forget it.

**Ruth P.O.V.**

I just so happened to glance out of my window when I was closing the curtains in my hotel room and I thought I seen a young woman that looked familiar. Hmm, she appeared to have dark brown hair. And the young man seemed familiar as well.

I had closed the curtains and dimmed the lights as I was trying not to be too obvious. They both had on some type of colored uniform. I wonder where they were working. And who leaves or goes to work at six thirty in the morning? Surely at least eight is better.

It sickly reminded me of my dear Rose and that rodent Jack who might I add needed to be squashed like the little insect he was. I had seen both of them go into a very nice looking apartment building that was only a few blocks away. I couldn't see inside the building, so that ruined my chances at finding out what number they stayed in. This just would not do, not at all. I have to get someone to track those two very soon.

**In the next chapter, we see how Cal and his buddies are dealing jail time. XD**


	13. Chapter 13: Jail Talk

**Chapter 13: Jail Talk  
><strong>

**Cal P.O.V.**

Its been nearly a week since we were locked up here. All we had were newly made I.D.s on us. Except for the fake ones that my hired hands had. They had their own list of charges. Since this was my first offense, including Lovejoy's, we got a three month sentence.

We all had to do community service as well. I have to say that even though, I've never been in Jail before, its all new to me. But damn the cops of this time know how to scare the living daylights out of you.

Taking a shower with several other men in the same area, with no privacy at all was horrifying. I've seen things, and choose to take a shower as close to the exit of of the bathroom as possible.

Dropping your soap was not leading to anything good.

We even had to take mug shots. So all they have is my name on file. But no list. They couldn't believe when I told them who I was. They think its a joke, but I do know that we were all charged with kidnapping and domestic abuse/violence.

I was sitting on my side of the room, on the bottom bunk hard mattress. Lovejoy was on the other side staring blankly through the cell bars. Its was just us, a 12x12 foot cell and a small window looking outside.

We were placed on bond. It was a high one. $1000 each for bail. Back in my time, coming by that money wouldn't have been a problem at all. But since we are in a different time, I didn't know how we get it without jobs.

"Ruth is going to have to get us out of here. We can't have anymore trouble with the law." I said to my partner, "Or we've got to get out our selves."

"And what do ever propose we do?" He asked in a monotone voice. He was board out of his fine, but didn't show any emotion except for his blank expression.

We even tried to bribe people, but in the end nothing has worked. "Let's just follow the rules till we are free." I said. I didn't have a better answer than that.

In the morning, I heard our cell door being opened. "Hockley, Lovejoy, you have a visitor." We were told as a police escort took us to the front entrance. Our handcuffs were undone as we went into the metal detector and into a large room with a few tables and chair. There were these machines with snacks in them as well. I was just as confused as Lovejoy was.

Seriously, $1.25 for a coke was ridiculous!

We both waiting at a table near a water fountain for the mean time. In front of us was a older man with a smug look on his face. Next to him was Ruth, who saw me and gave a satisfactory nod.

"Oh it must been horrendous for you two! The accommodations in here are horrible. So much security." Ruth stuck up her noise in the air as she eyed the place with disgust.

"Its not my cup of tea, but it could be much worse. Anyway who is your friend?" I asked watching the taller, older guy carefully. He seemed to be around his late thirty's, early forties. He was clean shaven and wore a black suit with a hat.

"Cal, and Lovejoy this is Mark, he knows his way around here and I offered him a proposition. He is a hired hand and I've all ready paid him in full. If he helped to bail you two out, he would also help us capture Rose. As well as rid us of her friends."

"And we may be able to find the Heart of the Ocean." Ruth included as I raised my eyebrows. I had completely forgotten about that diamond.

"Cal, last time you said Rose had it in that coat. Maybe she still does. And if not, we will still get her back one way or other." Ruth cut in.

"We have a little birdie keeping a close eye on them." The stranger said as a mischievous glint appeared in his eye. "My name is Mark, I've been in the profession for years and I get the job done. I have several men on the case." He whispered. A guard was near the door but not close enough to hear everything.

"I'm interested to see what you have planned." I grinned madly.

"Ah yes, in three more days, you both will be out on bail. That is when we will have the money. Mr. Payten. "Ruth gestured to Mark. "Will tell you the full plan then."

After a few minutes it was time for them to go. We were escorted back to our cell and served lunch. Stale bread, noodles with cut up sausages and a apple juice bottle.

I cannot wait to leave this awful place and get back to my wine and lobster.

**Rose P.O.V.**

Jack, Christina, and I were in the living room. We were watching a movie called "The Notebook" while eating popcorn and trying not to cry into the bowl.

Christina says she has never seen it so we all decided to watch it.

"I'll never understand chick flicks." Aaron whispered to Jack as he shrugged. Christina and I were huddled together eating most of the popcorn while leaving the boys none.

They ended up making their own and later the movie went off. "That was really good." I said as I stopped crying. What a movie and the best thing was it was color even though it took place years ago.

Christina and Aaron washed the dishes and Jack and I went to change into our night clothes. While I was in the closet, I stumbled upon my old coat that I had on back on the ship. I decided to check if anything was in the pockets because I remember cal saying something about leaving something in there on accident.

As I searched them, I found nothing. Maybe what ever it was was lost on the dreadful night in the sea. Or maybe...

I came out of the Master bedroom as I closed the door behind me to give Jack privacy to get dressed. I approached Christina and asked, "Remember when we came here and appeared in your bathtub." I laughed at the memory. "Remember the coat I was wearing? When you washed our clothes, did you happen to find anything?"

Christina thought for a moment as her eyes widened in recognition. "Come here Rose." She said as I followed her to her second bedroom.

Underneath her futon couch, she pulled out a small black box. She opened it and inside was the necklace that I only wore one time. The Heart of the Ocean.

"I know its important, so I kept it hidden. I just kinda forgot about it for a while." Christina smiled sheepishly.

"Never thought i would see it again. Maybe Jack and I can help you pay some of your bills. After all, you've been burdened with our company..."

Christina shook her head, "Rose, you and Jack are too good to be true. I love having you for company here. And its your necklace, so do whatever you like with it. Do you think Cal or your mom knows about it?" She asked in a low voice.

"I'm not sure, but they can't find out. They are enough trouble as it is." I sighed but soon the necklace would be found by another source... we had no idea.


	14. Chapter 14: Time

**I know its been a while, my laptop has been acting up really bad (viruses and such :/) Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: Time<strong>

**Christina P.O.V.**

After eating breakfast with everyone, Aaron and I left to head to work. Jack and Rose would go out to find jobs today. They felt that they could at least contribute for their stay here. Plus, they could also raise enough money to get their own place.

I'm definately not kicking them out, its their own ideas, which is fine. I wish they could stay forever, a girl can dream right?

"So Christina, what time do you get off tonight?" Aaron asked before he went into the mens locker room to change into his scrubs. I had already changed into mine a few minutes ago.

"7pm why?" I asked casually. I sat on a bench in the hallway as I waited on him to finish dressing. He didn't even answer my question from before. Then five minutes later, Shelby Pryce and her possy had annocced their presence to me and four other nurses by slamming the ladies locker room door.

As usual they were desperate for attention as they strode passed us with a bit too much cleavage showing. I rolled my eyes. They all wore the same colored plain light blue scrubs as me. We had to wear a certain color today because today was the day we would be observing a few surgeries and the Surgeons and Cheif would throw important questions our way.

This was one of the important days we had on our way to becoming OR nurses. We had to know what surgical tools were and how they functioned, as well as knowing about the operation of the patient and what needs to be done. We can't really operate on any one per say, but we can suction out fluids and things of that nature. Pass tools to the doctors and even-only if you've earned your Master's or Bachlers Degree in this-put the patient to sleep using anastheisa.

"Hey ladies," The Head Nurse, Martha, an older lady around her thirtys addressed Shelby and her possy with a small glare. "Put those knockers away. This is a hospital not a strip club."

I looked at Shelby's embarressed face as I smiled in amusment. "Alright, lets head to the surgical areas." She said that as soon as Aaron walked out to greet us with a smiling face. "Ah Mr. Aaron, might you accopany a group of ladies to the Surgical area?" She asked him.

"Why certainly." He beamed at me as he completely ignored Shelby's advances and pulled me toward the front of the group. "Christina, you'll be assisting me today by passing me the tools and such, is that alright?" He asked.

"Cool! I mean, yes sir!" I quickly corrected myself as I fought down the blush hitting my cheeks.

"Great! That way everyone else can observe you and the surgery. You'll need to be observing everything as well." Aaron smiled as he led the way with me right beside him. I could feel Shelby's priecing gaze penetrating bullets in my head.

Oh joy.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack P.O.V.<strong>

Rose and I were walking around the park eating icecream cones. She had chocolate while I had vanilla. It sure tasted really good. We had applied for a few jobs earlier. Its actually been a couple hours since Christina and Aaron have gone to work.

"Hey you two, how are you?" We looked to our left to see Brandon, Christina's older brother on his red bike.

"Good to see you Brandon, we are doing pretty good, how about yourself?" Rose replied.

"Same here, just work and whatnot." Brandon replied as he parked his bike and chained it to a tree. He joined us walking only a few steps.

After finishing my icecream cone, and throwing the napkin I used away, I said, "Rose and I applied for jobs today. You know things we could actually do. I applied for a few drawing jobs and even drew a sketch before hand for each one. I figured showing proof of my work might help me land the job a bit faster."

"Cool, I'm sure they are all going to call you tomorrow!" Brandon smiled. He looked at Rose next, who had just finished her ice cream cone too. "And you Rose?"

"Oh yes, um I applied for a few waitress positions, even at that one place Christina took us to to eat out. I think it was called Chilis? After all, its the closest one to the apartment." She replied.

"That'll be good for you. Soon, you'll have your own money and can buy your own things. But things are a bit more expensive then they were back then. For example, whenever you get a car, gas was around less than a dollar, but now it's nearly four dollars in this time period." Brandon explained to us as our faces fell in shock.

"Wow, that is definately an increase!" Rose exclaimed. We talked about various things and laughed throughout the rest of the day. He told us about how cars worked, the several different brands and the countries that offerred them. He even gave us a map marked with some of the best places for couples to visit in this area. Brandon said his "Goodbyes." As he waved to us, we waved back.

"Hey Jack, lets get back home, maybe someone called about our jobs." Rose said as we headed back home.

"Yeah, good idea." I replied. I link her hand in mine as we strolled back to our home. Little did we know we were being watched.


	15. Chapter 15: Confession

**Chapter Fithteen: Confession**

**Christina**

"I need an absorbable suture kit Loveless." Aaron said as he just finished up the repairing the patients gall bladder. Our patient was a 47 year old male with gallstones that needed to be surgically removed.

"Sir." I replied handing him the kit. Thank goodness we wore surgical masks, I was sure my cheeks were red from him occasionally brushing his shoulder against mine. I'm just happy to stand next to him and help out.

I could feel Shelby's glares throughout the operation as I kept sighing internally. She was angry and jealous not to metion-

"Loveless now that I've sterilized and closed the wound, what is next?" Aaron asked as he look at me with those soft green eyes of his.

Fighting the blush on my cheeks I replied, "Placing the proper covering on the area such as a 4x4 gauze pad and keep it clean so that it does not get infected."

"Good." Aaron finished up and the patient was transported to the recovery wing. The other surgical doctors filed out of the room taking most of our nursing students with them. Aaron and I were the last two to file out.

After washing our hands in the large sink and drying off I said, "Great work out there!" I reached up to give him a high five. He returned it and then he glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Thanks, I'm hoping to do more surgeries soon. The complicated ones are the best." He replied as he smiled at me. "We've got about 15 minutes till our shifts end."

I adjusted my pony tail and said, "So what did you want to do?" We entered the stairwell when Aaron's pager went off. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket and muttered a low curse.

He sent me an apologetic look, "Sorry, I gotta take this. I'll meet you on the main floor soon." Aaron quickly left out of the same door we just came through. I continued down the stair well as I glanced out of the windows at large tree. Its branches were moving slowly back and forth as the leaves fell. It must be really windy out there.

As I headed down the last set of stairs, I bumped right into Shelby and she did not look happy to see me. Her scrub top was covered in vomit. "Sorry about that." I apologized as I continued on my way but she stopped me by grabbing my arm with a firm grip.

Tossing back her blond hair, she replied, "Tch, whatever. Why are you all over Aaron all of a sudden?" She asked as she glared at me.

I was confused, "You mean when he chose me for the surgery job? I can't help it if your jealous and I am not all over him." I defended. Shelby snorted.

Her glare had intensified, "Keep you're hands off my man Christina, you wouldn't want an accident would you?"

I rolled my eyes and ignored her so-called threat. "I should be saying that to you since you keep sleeping around with Mark. He almost killed me but you just want to remove me from the picture because I'm Aaron's best friend." I crossed my arms.

Shelby's face was red with shock, quickly shaking her head she replied, "I can do what I want. Aaron is still wrapped around my finger like the toy he-"

I stopped her right there with a hard smack to her left cheek. My blood boiled with anger. "Aaron is not a toy, but a sweet, kind, and loyal guy." I pointed a finger at her, "You obviously don't give a damn about his feelings, are you even honest with him about anything?!"

I didn't let her answer. "Shelby you are a liar and a whore! If I was his girlfriend I certainly wouldn't be a horrible person who sleeps with everyone she can win over."

"You keep preaching all this crap! Do you have feelings for him or something?! Shelby was now in my personal space giving me an icy glare and I returned it.

"So what if I do! I keep my distance because he has you, until then I will respect his decision and-" I shot back and I was about to quickly leave the stairwell.

"A-aron!" Shelby gasped and my eyes widened. I froze as I looked back up at him.

He glared at Shelby as he replied in a angry tone, "Shelby, I need to talk to you." Aaron glanced at me and motioned for me to leave so those two could talk. I nodded and quickly exited the stairwell. Just how much did he hear?

**Sorry its so short ^^"**


	16. Chapter 16: Caught Again

**Chapter Sixteen: Caught Again**

**Christina**

I grabbed my grey jacket and threw it on. Exiting the locker room I took the next flight of stairs to get the main hall of the hospital. Next I went through the main doors after saying my goodbyes to the staff.

The cold breeze hit me as I shivered, I should have brought my coat instead. Rubbing my hands together, I sighed. I could see the white breath of air flow from my mouth whenever I exhaled. It was very dark out for only eight o clock. Must be daylight savings time or something.

I slowly began the 15 minute walk home. I decided not to wait on Aaron and Shelby knowing fully well that they could be talking for a while. I sighed thinking back to what Aaron might've heard us talk about.

Which would mean that my feelings for him were revealed and Shelby's antics were as well, crap I just hope he only heard Shelby's part. I came to an intersection as I waited on the walking symbol to appear.

A minute later as I crossed the street, a black car nearly hit me going at crazy high speeds as it suddenly stopped in the middle of the street. The doors opened to reveal Cal and Lovejoy coming out.

"What do you two want?" I glared. "You nearly hit me!"

Cal rolled his eyes and muttered something underneath his breath. I quickly started to walk away.

"I'm afraid you won't be going home tonight Ms. Loveless. At least not without this." I turned my head as my eyes widened at what he was holding, The Heart of the Ocean.

Quickly my brown eyes narrowed at him, "How did you get that?"

Cal laughed and replied, "I had a little help from a specail guy." Cal nodded his head and I thought I felt someone behind as I tensed up. I quickly ducked and turned around to deliver a low kick.

I luckily avoided a fist to my face as the man behind me fell backward and I distanced myself from the trio. Three guns were instantly pointed at me.

"What happened to Rose and Jack?" I asked glancing at all three of them with hatred.

My answer suddenly came at me in the blink of eye as I was thrown face first to the ground and hit with a blunt object as I passed out.

Rose

I woke up on a firm bed. In front of me of was an unconsious Jack who was bound to a chair. I wasn't tied up at all. And we seemed to be in the same hotel room as before.

Before I moved I tried to remember what happened before we ended up in this situation. Jack and I were at Christina's place when someone kicked in the front door and kidnapped us.

Suddenly Jack stirred, "What the..." He looked up to see me. "Rose! Are you arlight?" He asked concered as he tried to get himself out of the ties that held him down. I quickly went to help him. Soon he was free as we embraced eachother.

"The bastards got the Heart Rose." Jack said as he checked his pockets. Sometime during the fight he had thrown it their as we tried to escape but he ended up with a black eye and a sore back instead.

I sighed, "Its okay Jack, really. I only wore the stupid thing once." A quick flashback of him drawing me naked wearing only the necklance came and went. We were both flustered.

"A-Alright. Lets figure out-"

Suddenly the door was flung open and Christina was thrown on the floor and then the guy left closing and locking the door behind him.

"Christina, are you alright?!" I asked as Jack and I dashed over to the other side of the room. She wasn't tied up either and just seemed to be waking up. She had a bump on the back of her head.

As we helped her into a sitting position, a annoyed groan escaped her lips. "Yeah, I'll live." She looked around us, "Don't tell me we are in the same hotel as last time." Next she glanced at each wall. "Uh no windows..."

"What happened to you Jack?" Christina asked as she took in his injuries.

"Fight with a guy who broke into your apartment. He literally trashed everything, sorry." He apologized knowing that everything had to be replaced.

Christina placed a hand on his shoulder and replied, "Its all good, we can worry about that later." She smiled.

"I guess we are stuck in here for now." I said looking at our only escape option which was the only door in the room. This was bad, are we just going to keep getting stolen and constantly have to go through mother and Cal all the time. Why couldn't they just leave us alone.

We all sat against the wall and Christina was the first one to speak, "You guys wouldn't believe what happened to me today with Shelby..."

After she told us everything till the time she encountered Cal on the way home, I was curious.

"Wow...at least you're okay though." I replied.

As Christina would sometimes say, this really sucks. Suddenly, three big men entered the room and we were all quickly separated and taken different places inside the large suite we were in. Jack was taken into a separate room with Cal, Christina with Lovejoy and me with mother.

I wished we could be anywhere else.


	17. Chapter 17: Truth

**Sorry for the really long wait. I have a bit of free time till fall lol. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter Seven-teen: Truth**

**Jack**

To my surprise I was placed sitting up on a couch with my arms and legs free. I wasn't gonna complain but I what I would complain about is why Cal chose me to "chat" with. Normally, he would've chosen Rose. At least he wouldn't hurt her this time.

After lighting a cigarette and puffing once or twice, he decided to say something, "You all just don't seem to get it." He exhaled and stood near a large window overlooking the street. I would have left right then, but there was a heavy guy guarding the door right outside the room. It would be a bit difficult. Cal could have a loaded a pistol just waiting in his suit pocket to be fired at any attempt of escape that I make. So I decided to sit and listen.

"I understand why you want Rose back and the Heart of the Ocean, but you already have the diamond so leave Rose and Christina out of it." I said.

Cal chuckled and ran a hand through his hair and turned to face me. "I don't have much to do with Christina except for the fact that she is as stubborn as Rose. It's very annoying and they both need to learn some proper respect."

He adjusted his collar and pushed back his hair as if he was getting over his frustration. If only I had a canvas and my drawing tools. "Look," I started, "Just keep the diamond and let us go."

"Dawson, Rose belongs with only with me—

My eyebrows furrowed, "You don't even love her and you treat her like shit, she's more of an object than a person to you."

Cal sneered, "So what, I get what I want. You think I want to let her go? She is like a porcelain doll needing to be displayed by only the highest in power." His expression changed to disgust. "She doesn't need to be around you poor people."

He was really pissing me off, but I remained civil, after all, although we are always at each others throats, we can at least try not to kill each other for once. "Cal. Have you even taken time to think about how she feels?" I tried asking.

"Hell no, all the women need to do is love me, have babies and sit back while I control the finances."

Really, of course I wouldn't expect anything but that from him. He was a snob, stuck up and rich. "That's not right." I replied hoping the conversation would take a different turn. I wondered if that is how he was raised all along. "Did your father raise you this way?"

"Dawson." Cal's nostrils flared and he was red in the face which indicated that I hit a nerve. "My father did what he could, the bastard taught me everything I know today. It was the same way with my mother. Women are made to be trophy wives and nothing more." His rolled his eyes in disgust, "Did you know that women can now vote in this time period? Its ludicrous!"

Cal was so screwed up in the head. Its like talking to a brick wall…I need to get the hell out of here.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose<strong>

"Mother! You're not serious are you?" I exclaimed in shock.

She twirled around and smiled, "Yes, dear. We are leaving this horrendous place and never coming back. I'm not sure where we can even go, but Cal will figure out something."

I stomp my foot on the ground, "You know what that's a good idea, you three leave and I'll stay here."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

I started to head for the front door when she grabbed my wrist harshly and made me turn around to face her. "Mother, why don't you want me to be happy?" My eyes were moist. I didn't want to deal with these issues.

She looked taken back and sadness washed over her face but was quickly replaced with a serious expression. "Rose, we are women, our choices are never easy." She took hold of my hands. "With Cal, we will have everything we need. Money, a good name-"

I stepped back, my back against the door of the room. "Everything except love mother. Have you even noticed how arrogant and how much of a bastard-"

"Rose! Language!"

I continued on as if I never heard her, "He is a bloody, cold hearted bastard. Like you, he only cares about money and power. What kind of relationship is based on that!? Look between the lines, he doesn't love me like Jack does. Jack treats me with respect, dignity and above all, he loves me!"

Mother scowled at the mention of Jack.

"I tried to commit suicide back on the Titanic." I blurted out and at the same time, mother had a horrified look in her eyes. This was something I felt she needed to hear. Maybe it would imprint itself somewhere in her think skull? "I was ready to jump of the the bow of the boat. I was so tired, so tired of the endless parties, the words you put in my mouth, the countless verbal and physical abuse from Cal and the fake friends."

Mother looked as if she would faint but luckily there was a chair nearby. Her shaking hand reached the wooden arm rest and she sat down and stared at me like a deer in the head lights. "Is that why you rushed up from the table so fast?"

I nodded and then she added, "And then, before you jumped, Cal rescued you right?" That caused me to glare at her.

"Hell no!It was Jack! He was the only one around and it was the first time we met. Even then I was ready to jump, but he convinced me not to. He is the reason why I'm alive. I bet you didn't even know why I ran back to him instead of staying on the life boat with you." I grinned.

"You crazy girl, you could have died!" Mother shot back as her eyes narrowed.

"I didn't did I. Jack rescued me and risked his life more times that I can count. HE is the reason while I am still standing here, not Cal."

Mother was silent and seemed to be taking in my words. I on the other hand was glad she was quiet for once. She was probably angry that I was standing up for myself, and I felt a heavy weight lifted off my chest. She needed to know that Cal didn't do anything great and that I didn't care one bit about him.

"I'm so sorry Rose..."

I raised an eyebrow, what exactly does she mean?

Slowly, she rose to her feet and walked towards me placed a gentle hand on the side of my face. Her face filled with sadness, "I had no right to judge Mr. Dawson after hearing what you said about him. He seems so kind, and you seem very happy with him."

I began to smile and then it turned into a frown when she added, "What can he offer you that Cal can't?" She couldn't just get off of Cal could she? I thought things were looking up for a second, but apparently mother seems to be stuck and I'm sick of it!

I can't talk to her about anything can I? It seems she doesn't care about my feelings and tears began to fall roll down my cheeks. "Jack can give me everything." I replied as I quickly exited the room and headed for the elevator only to be stopped by Cal's hand grabbing my wrist.


	18. Chapter 18: Rescued

**Sorry for the long wait, I had a bit of writers block . Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18: Rescued **

**Christina**

I opened my eyes to see the TV in front of me once again the news is on. The white cloth is still tied around my mouth so that I can't speak properly. Eventually, I managed to get it off completely. Apparently Mr. Creep didn't like the comments I made about him or his line of work. Through the blinds, I can tell it's almost dawn outside. I wonder how the others are doing, Jack has to deal with an ego maniac and poor Rose has to deal with her stuck up and perfectionist mother.

I took a glance at my broken I-phone laying in pieces on the grey carpet of the living room. That idiot had used a heavy brass candle stick holder to smash it because of "We Are Who We Are" by Ke$ha playing every few hours, It was my ringtone for anyone who called.

I kicked the back of the back of one of the chairs I am nearby with meaning to and smile once I noticed that my legs are free from the rope that once binded them together. My hands were still tied together but maybe if I could find something sharp in the living room…

Aha! I thought I saw a lighter on the table, but then I really didn't want to burn my hands off just yet. I stood up almost halfway bending over with the chair glued to my butt only because my hands were tied to the back of the chair itself. I'm really glad it wasn't heavy. I wobble around the huge room trying to find something sharp. I can't unlock the door that leads to another area and there are only two wide windows in here. Jumping out of one was not an option.

Knowing I have little time before Lovejoy makes another appearance, I throw my backside against the wall hard trying to break the wooden chair. I had a loud bang after the third time I slammed the back of the chair in the wall again. I was able to break off the bottom half but the top remained a challenge. I knew my hands would bruise from the force.

"What are hell are you—"Lovejoy's agitated voice entered the living room from the locked door that just opened. Quickly, he dashed toward me I used my legs to kick him back a bit. When I fell on my backside on the ground, I heard a loud snap again and I had successfully broken the top half of the chair. My arms were free but not my hands they were still tied with rope. I had no time to get bring them in front of me so I used my feet for combat. Lovejoy reached out with one hand to grab my shoulder and I stomped on his foot, kicked him in the leg so he staggered and winced in pain. Then, I bolted out of there as fast as I could go. Lucky for me the door was open.

I frantically look around, I see an open gourmet kitchen, another door just off to the side. It seems to be the main door because there is a coat rack next to it. I run for it but fall when Lovejoy grabs my ankle. While he struggles to keep me grounded, I kick him in his face and run for the kitchen. I duck around the corner of the large island and hear a string of curses come from him.

"Little brat! You'll pay dearly for that." He mumbles to himself. In the short amount of time I'm able to bring my hands in front of me by sliding them underneath my feet.

"What the devil was that noise?!" Ruth suddenly storms on scene into the kitchen and sees me instantly. I bolt towards her knocking her down on her butt in the process. She shrieks in horror as if I just threw dirt on her or called her the worst dressed. As soon I get to the door, I dash down the hallway leading to the stairs when suddenly I'm roughly but quickly pulled to the side.

"The hell—"

"Shhh!" A young tall blonde haired woman who is dressed in a maid uniform hisses. She quickly locks the bathroom door and unties my hands. Rotating my sore wrists, I sent a thanks in the form of a smile. A few pairs of feet run by the bathroom door, thank goodness no one decided to check it.

She slowly cracks the door open and a few doors down, I see a huge buff guy guarding one of the doors. "Your friend Jack is in that one. There is an elevator nearby that Ms. Rose tried to get onto but Cal caught her and they went around the corner. I can only imagine the horrible things he is doing to her."

I nodded and replied, "Let's get Jack first—wait a minute, why are you helping—"

"Are those really the actors from Titanic? I mean it looks serious and I couldn't believe my eyes. At first I thought it was someone just having fun. But then I realized the situation was really bad. So I'm plotting to get you out of here." Her smile was bright and her purple eyes determined. It was as if this was one of the most exciting things that happened to her in a while.

"Yes, they are the real thing, but others think it's just acting so let's just _play_ along." I replied hoping she would follow the plan. We snuck out of the bathroom and I ran to get the big buff guys attention while she quickly slid inside Jack's room.

"Thanks for showing me where the elevator was." I politely smiled at the guy. He didn't even know who I was.

"No problem Miss." He left not suspecting a thing and soon returned to his post as the maid and Jack appeared behind me.

"It's good to see you're alright." I said to both of them relieved that somehow they weren't caught by Lovejoy and his crew. I wondered if it was a good idea to yell for help, but would Cal hear us? It might endager Rose… "Your name?" I ask the maid.

"Jenn." The young teenaged girl replied cheerfully .

"Nice to meet you. Can you sneak downstairs and phone the police about a kipnap—"I stopped talking due to shock, Rose is standing in front of us with the Heart of the Ocean in one hand. "Rose! Your hand!" It was bleeding badly, there must've been a struggle between her and Cal. Her dress had a long tear in the side, revealing one full leg almost making her appear a little seductive. But now wasn't the time for that.

"I fought and took it back from Cal." Rose explained confident while Jack went to embrace her. "And I told mother the truth which I will explain later." She looked to me for confirmation and I nodded in approval, that was close enough. Rose is learning fast.

"You go girl!" I cheered but none of us were paying attention until I am grabbed from behind by the waist and thrown at the couple. We all feel to the floor and then Cal, Lovejoy and Ruth appeared circling around us like hungry eagles.

"You little insects!" Ruth sneered at Jack and me. "Not you dear, I will not accept that!" Rose rolled her eyes at her mom.

"You little brats thought you could escape?" Cal says rubbing his chin slightly, I could tell it was a little swollen and he has a black eye. I snickered to myself but he heard me and forced me to my feet with a tight grasp around my shoulders. "You think that's funny!?"

"Yes, yes I do." I replied knowing it was not the best thing to do in this situation. Then, I spit in his face right as Rose and Jack were hauled up to their feet. Cal is now furious and before he could get his hands on me, some guy bursts out from the elevator doors quickly and shoved him harshly over the banister and once again a shriek came from Ruth. Luckily, Cal was smart enough to grab hold of the edge just in time. Then, Lovejoy acted and attacks Jack and Rose tries to help him.

"Don't even think about it!" The older guy hissed and I immediately know that it's Brandon. My brother arrived just in time!

"Sorry we're late." Aaron apologizes coming out of a side door dressed in his blue, I can assume he took the stairs and he came from work. I could see the sheen of sweat on his face, but I could tell he is more angry than anything.

"Men hurry!" I heard someone yell in panic and look over slightly to see the police and Jenn rushing up the stairs with them. Several other people are looking over here as well with shocked and curious glances. Great more explaining to do, I internally sigh. The police have six more flights left we are on the seventh floor.

"Cal pull yourself up!" I yelled frantically. His hands are slowly slipping from my grasp. Brandon takes over and is able to get him back to safety and the fight between Jack (Rose is on the side lines due to her injured hand) and Lovejoy is still going. Jack is trying to hold him down, but the old guy has defiantly has some bark to his bite. Lovejoy manages to land a swift punch to Jacks face, Aaron quickly takes the advantage of the opening and pins Lovejoy's arm behind his back and Jack was able to land a good punch to his stomach that made Lovejoy take a sharp gasp.

"That's payback." Jack smirked. He glanced over at Rose and I. We were trying to control her ridiculous mother.

Suddenly, Lovejoy lashed out, knocking Aaron backwards so he stumbled and in the blink of an eye pulled out a 9mm handgun from his coat pocket. A shot is fired from a nearby officer causing Lovejoy to drop his gun to the floor. Brandon had Cal pinned to the floor on his stomach with one foot over his back pressed firmly down.

"Freeze!" Finally, the police had made it up here after several eons had passed. Rose placed the diamond in her pocket and looked relieved that Jack didn't get shot. "Mam, you and your friends will be escorted by the police to the nearest hospital." He pointed to me, Jack, Rose and Brandon. Then, he glared at Ruth, Lovejoy and Cal. "You three will come with us."


	19. Chapter 19: A Good Day

**I'm sorry for updating really slow, writers block can be a pain. Enjoy and please R&R *Give away icecream and cookies***

**Chapter 19: A Good Day  
><strong>

**Christina**

We were ushered in the west wing into the emergency room. Rose and Jack were separated from me. Aaron just entered the makeshift room through the curtain dressed in his doctor attire and his blonde hair was a little ruffled and a few strands falling over his eyes. He was so handsome.

Flashing me a worried glance, I immediately smiled, "I'm alright, still a bit freaked out but I'm alright. Honestly." Aaron looked me over and did a physical assessment head to toe. I closed my eyes as I tried not to blush at the contact but of course it failed. As soon as I opened my eyes to ask why his hands still lingered on my shoulders, he embraced me pulling my small frame against his chest. I didn't know what to do at first but before my mind could catch up with me, I blurted out, "I-I don't like seeing you with Shelby, in fact I can't stand it! She's been playing with your emotions for so long, I tried so many times to tell you, but you looked like you were happy with her so I kept my mouth shut. Eventually, I told you that she was messing around with Mark again. You didn't take that well and then Shelby nearly had me killed…" I pushed myself back a little so I could stare into his deep emerald green eyes, "You rescued me from that bastard and sat in the room till I woke up from surgery."

I continued, "And recently you walked in on a tense conversation between us two in the stairwell. I'm not sure what you heard, but all of it was truly how I felt. Shelby doesn't deserve you…" I trailed off looking down at the ground that suddenly becomes interesting even though it was a pale off white color. I took a deep breath, "Aaron, we've been best friends since Med School, I always snuck out of class just to see you practice your surgeon skills, so eventually I developed feelings for you but Shelby got to you first. I don't want to ruin our friendship…but I can't help it…" Tears had begun to fall due to fear of rejection, and just plain heartache. "I'm in love with you." And as soon as I said the words, his hands left my shoulders and I instantly felt as if he was giving me the cold shoulder. I heard the curtain open and close and then two minutes later, open and close again. I pulled my knees to my chest and sobbed quietly while trying to avoid whimpering sounds.

"Christina look at me." I almost jumped at the sound of Aaron's voice, I opened my eyes to see Aaron's scrub top, but his hand gently lifted up my chin so I could look at him but my eyes got blurry again just when I was about to wipe them, Aaron seem to smile and then my mind was blown because he kissed me, the man of my dreams was kissing me!

I quickly returned it putting all my feelings for him into it while wrapping my arms around his neck as he snaked his arms around my waist and the space between us became more intiment. The kiss was tender and sweet and overall hot filled with an intense passion. Aaron wiped my tears away and his expression changed from ecstatic to regret, "I apologize..I never knew what Shelby really was like until lately, I was blind and stupid. I knew you had my best interests at heart and I ignored it most of the time, but that day in the stairwell confirmed it. I got the entire truth out of Shelby right after you left." Aaron let out a frustrating sigh, "Anyway, Shelby and I are officially through, and I heard everything, included your confession." He sat beside me on the hospital bed and pulled me onto his lap so I was facing him. My heart was going to burst from its ribcage. "I was so worried about you after you didn't pick up the phone the other day. I called three times and when the phone call was abruptly cut off, I knew something was wrong." Aaron placed a hand on my cheek stroking soothingly and I leaned it to his warm comforting touch.

"I'm so sorry for putting you through all that pain and suffering. I'm the worst guy ever…" Aaron hung his head in shame and dropped his hand. I rubbed his head enjoying the feeling of his soft silky hair between my fingers, and Aaron looked up at me with a surprised expression but his blushing face made a giggle escape from my mouth.

"That kiss surely made up for it." I smiled but then a small frown settled on my face, "Are we.." I began fumbling with my fingers out of nervousness. "a couple?" I was taken back when Aaron kissed my forehead, nose and lips, once again leaving me breathless.

"We're definitely are a couple." He replied and a sly smirk settled on his face as his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me against his chest once again. "I do have other ways of convincing you though." Before he could do whatever it was he would do, the green curtain was pulled back furiously revealing an E.R. nurse with a tight red bun and wearing light blue scrubs. I quickly hopped down from the hospital bed a little embarrassed turned toward the older woman to give her my full attention.

She looked to be in her late thirties, with a serious expression she said, "Move it you two, we have a full room today and people in critical condition who need attention!" Aaron and I immediately followed her into the hectic crisis.

**Rose**

"Thank you." I told the doctor who bandaged my hand. Luckily, the cut wasn't deep. Looking around the room I can see all the updated technology. They didn't even have 90% of this equipment back then. So many things that you can simply touch and give on screen commands to. Huge rooms, friendly staff and the best care I've ever seen. Everything defiantely moves at a fast pace here.

Jack sqeezed my hand and I turned my head to get a better look at him. "Are you alright?" He asks out of concern. I smile brightly and stand up from the bed.

"Yes. I guess I was lost in thought. I was thinking how everything here in uh..Beumont Hospital is so advanced, I'm eager to learn more." I replied just as the doctor came back with the release forms. Even she was shocked in the beginning when she first saw us.

"Here are the release forms Ms. Dawson, just sign on the dotted line." After signing and sending us a friendly smile, we were shown to the entrance. On the way Jack and I held hands like the lovely couple we are and looked at our surroundings.

"This is amazing." Jack commented and whistled. There was a very friendly children area, with colorful walls and animals painted on the ceiling along with pretty cushioned seats and friendly staff who wore animal print scrubs. There was also a play area for the children as well. The whole hospital was always buzzing with so much positivity.

"I agree. How are you feeling Jack?" I asked as we passed a bakery on the main floor after getting off the elevator and it smells wonderful.

"I'm glad that we are out of that mess and safe. And I see the way you're eyeing that bakery over there." Jack smirked while I laughed heartily and we enter the bakery. "Mmm."

The first thing I lay eyes on is two delectable strawberry pastries not to mention all the different kinds of cake, cheesecakes, and bread as well as donuts making my mouth water. "Good Afternoo—"The cashier greets us but does a double take and then shrugs it off. She's a young brunette with pretty deep blue eyes. She clears her throat and says, "Good Afternoon, what can get you today? Our Pastries are 50% off for today only."

"It's too many to choose from." Jack laughs and I'm trying to decided. It's been forever since I had a pastry, the parties in the past don't count. "How about five strawberry patries with icing please." Jack read my mind.

"Five…Oh right, we can't forget about our friends, good going Jack." I smile and after paying, I took the small brown bag and we exited the store. At the front entrance of the hospital, we saw Christina's brother Brandon.

"Hello Brandon, is everything ok?" I asked as he joined us heading back to Christina's apartment. It's been a long night and morning.

He nods and walks beside us, each of us automatically following into step synch. "Yes thank you, you two seem to be fine. If you're wondering about the apartment, don't worry, I had a special team come in and fix and replace anything broken."

And here I was fearing the worst. Jack said, "Wow…that was very kind of you. She's going to be ecstatic."

Brandon nodded and he showed us the way home. It was a very simple walk, literally right down the street just like Christina said it was. "Oh, would you like a strawberry pastry?" I asked just as we got to the steps of the apartment building.

"Sure, thank you." Brandon said, and he fished the keys out of his pocket and opened the door as I hand him his pastry. Indeed almost everything inside was new. Jack and I looked on in awe. The broken coffee table and kitchen table were both a pretty dark brown. The TV was all black and somehow sat up on the wall facing the couch which was still the same. The carpet even looked newer and the door to the master bedroom had been replaced.

"Wow." Jack and I both said at the same time. We stopped standing outside and went in locking the door behind us. "How in the world did you pay for—" I stopped myself trying to apologize for the slip up.

"It's alright." Brandon said easily with a soft smile. "I had a few guys who owed me some favors and this is how they repaid me. Everything was easily taken care of. I even installed an alarm system that even you guys can work with."

I nodded looking for the system I've never seen before. Jack found it first on the wall the couch was resting against. "The code is 4215 and then you press the off button. That means that you are in the house. To cut the alarm on, enter the same code and press the away button. That means you are all out of the place. If anyone breaks in, the alarm will sound and the police will be here in no time flat." Brandon explained as he showed us how to work it. It was touch screen as he called it.

We had it learned in no time at all. "Thanks for the lesson." Jack said and then he saw the phone on the kitchen table had a red blinking light. He went over and pressed the button and then a older females voice came on the line.

"This is a message for Jack Dawson, I have seen your work and immediately want to see you tomorrow for an interview at 9:30Am. I have to say that's it's amazing and as a matter of fact, you'll begin your fist day of work tomorrow! We are located on Hutzel street and the store name is The Art Gallery. We are pretty famous at our work. When you arrive ask for Mrs. Crane and I will be down to assist you. Have a good day."

I hugged him, "That's amazing Jack! Its—"I was cut off due a second message, this is pretty amazing, back then we had to write on paper to get messages across.

"Ms. Rose Dawson, this is Carly at the Sweet Café on Mead Rd. I would love to see you in the morning for an interview at 10:00AM, I look forward to our meeting. Have a great day!" Carly's voice was definantly full of cheer; I could tell she was very excited to meet me. I was a little nervous and I sure Jack was too.

"I'm so glad we got the jobs!" Jack grinned and kissed me. Brandon laughed and congratulated us both. We relaxed the rest of the day in the living room feeling safe and secured this time while eating some popcorn and watching a few movies. Tomorrow is going to be really peculiar day.


End file.
